


Mother

by MapleDokixDoki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Other, Pregnancy, Self-Reflection, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleDokixDoki/pseuds/MapleDokixDoki
Summary: Sawada Nana never imagined herself being a single parent. Not when she has a wonderful husband like Sawada Iemitsu.(Or did she?)
Relationships: Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana
Kudos: 23





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> KHR belongs to Akira Amano.

A heavy silence fills the room where a heavily pregnant woman sat on the edge of her bed, brown eyes staring listlessly at the picture frame tightly clutched in one hand, while her other hand absentmindedly rubs her protruding belly with long strokes. 

Sawada Nana remember the day that picture was taken with rare clarity. She and her now husband Iemitsu were smiling in front of the camera, striking a silly pose in front of the amusement park gate where the last date before their marriage took place. 

Even though she could barely recall the details of what went through their trip, this picture is quite telling that she and her husband had something special. Nana is a hopeless romantic and she always believed that Iemitsu, the charming young man who came into Nana’s life and swoop her off her feet, was ‘the one’.

“We were so happy…”

She rubs her bulging stomach absentmindedly. The baby growing in her womb is undeniable proof of their union. When Iemitsu dropped to his knees and proposed to Nana that day, she didn’t even think twice about accepting. Their wedding reception was held at her first trimester of pregnancy. 

Her younger and naïve self has completely given her devotion and love to the man whose blinding warmth can light the sun inside her heart. Nana dreamt of a happily-ever-after; raising children, growing old together with her man. A dream, she realized now, is slipping from her fingertips and drifting away like water.

She didn’t know when or how it happened, the rift that kept them apart. A niggling suspicion in the back of her mind whispers it was that Old Man from Iemitsu work. His Boss. Iemitsu had introduced him as Nono. A simple name for a man with the _too fake, too predatory, too calculating_ smile. 

Oh, Nana had seen the way Iemitsu co-workers giving her the cold shoulder. She can practically taste their disgust and felt the mocking sneer behind their somewhat indifferent attitude. Nana had _seen_ the way that woman, the gorgeous woman named Maria, arrogantly struts at their wedding venue like it was her own wedding day and not Nana’s. 

How can she _not_ witness Iemitsu’s reaction to those seductive glances. Filled with guilt and _barely, barely, barely, hidden desires?_. It was a breath stopping moment, that one millisecond of doubt that rose within her heart, yet Nana ruthlessly quenched away the fire of jealousy because Iemitsu ...

_Loves her. He loves her. Love her, love her, love her, and only her_

“Please, come home soon, darling…”

The pregnant woman whispered forlornly, glancing at the clock that was hung on the wall. The clock hand shows 12:30 a.m. Another night had passed without her husband. How long has it been now? A month? Two? Since Iemitsu’s presence grace their house. 

“I miss you…”

Sawada Nana mourned for the husband, who might as well be lost to her, far away in some untouchable foreign land. Separated by a distance she could never breach even in a thousand year. 

That night, the grieving sun dims just a little bit darker. Yearning for the missing Sky that greets her dawn with warmth.  


**Author's Note:**

> Just want to let this out of my system. You can see it as a One-Shot side Fanfiction to my other work, The Silver Sky.


End file.
